Abrazos en la noche
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Dejé que me amara a su manera, me embriagué de su perfume, se adueñó de mí. Por favor, abrázame muy fuerte. One Shot Songfic inspirado en el tema "Abrázame muy Fuerte" de Juan Gabriel. (2p Rumania x NyoIndia) Para el foro: "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"


_Saludos cordiales, escribo éste segundo one shot sobre Rumania x India, para ello decidí escribirlo de manera poética al estilo del "Cantar de los cantares" con el fondo el tema "Abrázame muy fuerte" del señor Juan Gabriel._

 _El presente fic participa en el reto de Aniversario Songfic, para el foro "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"._

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Ion Basarab Popescu (2p Rumania) es propiedad de Mérida Di Angelo, sólo soy propietaria de Tylo Synght Mewar (NyoIndia)._

 _De antemano expreso que no conozco Hetalia por si hay algún lector canon._

* * *

 _ **Abrazos en la noche**_

 _(One Shot)_

 _ **Tylo**_

Dejé que él me amara a su manera, escuchaba su respiración combinarse con la mía; era demasiado hermoso

-¡Ion… mi amor! – Pronunciaba extasiada aquel nombre.

 _Cuando tú estás conmigo  
Es cuando yo digo  
Que valió la pena todo, todo_ _  
Lo que yo he sufrido  
No sé si es un sueño aún  
O es una realidad  
Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo_

No podía dar crédito el poder sentir aquel aliento sobre mi piel, sus labios recorriendo cada parte de mí. ¿Cómo podría escapar de él, si sus ojos claros me tienen cautiva?

Me ayudaste a renacer de mis cenizas, mi mundo era oscuro; había perdido mi familia, adoptada por una familia que en su momento me trató como una princesa para después tratarme como una cortesana a quien pudiera librar de sus miserias.

 _Que este amor que siento  
Es porque tú lo has merecido  
Con decirte, amor, que otra vez he amanecido  
Llorando de felicidad  
A tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo  
Nada es como ayer_

Déjame sentir cada latido de tu corazón, quedarme junto a ti amado mío. Permíteme ver más allá de tu alma, mírame como la vez primera al verte pasar entre las calles de piedra; cautívame con tus palabras, defiéndeme como sólo tú sabes hacerlo.

 _Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona  
Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona  
Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo  
Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca_

Conoces cada parte de mi vida amor mío; no juzgo tu pasado, quiero estar en tu futuro; si en mi vida existió la oscuridad; sé tú mi rayo de luz, el dueño de mi silencio y mis suspiros.

 _Siempre abrázame  
Hoy que tú estás conmigo  
Yo no sé si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido  
Así quiero estar por siempre  
Aprovecho que estás tú conmigo  
Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir_

 _ **Ion**_

Recorría su piel cobriza con mis labios, la rosa más exquisita que había florecido bajo mis brazos, el aroma de su cuerpo se impregnaba en el mío, dulce perfume; ambrosía pura; su melodía de amor, aquella balada íntima sólo era para mí.

Me alejé de ti para ser alguien grande, mi corazón nunca te olvidó; fue el misterio que nunca resolví.

 _Tú cuando mires para el cielo  
Por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un "te quiero"  
Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo  
Que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo  
Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado  
Yo quiero agradecerte, amor, todo lo que me has dado  
Quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario_

Verte prisionera en manos de quien no te quería me hizo comprender lo mucho que habías sufrido. No temas nunca más; aquí estoy contigo; nadie te arrebatará de mí.

 _Amor, yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario  
Pero a mí me tocó sufrir cuando confié y creí  
En alguien que juró que daba su vida por mí  
Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene  
Abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene_

Si alguna vez lloré desdichas, mi pasado se esfuma en tu persona; me amas por lo que soy; estoy agradecido; que mi amor al cual te entrego logre llenar tu alma; en ti me complazco.

-¡Ti iubesc*… Tylo!

 _Abrázame que dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno  
Abrázame que no le importa saber quién es uno  
Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y él nunca perdona  
Ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona  
Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

* * *

Ésta es la historia de dos amantes que en su noche de amor pudieron expresar lo que calla el corazón.

Déjenlos soñar, déjenlos dormir.

 _Abrázame muy fuerte amor_

* * *

 _*Ti Iubesc. Te amo en Rumano_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado, Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle_


End file.
